ミカグラ学園組曲 II -Mukiryoku Coup d'Etat-
'Mikagura School Suite II -Spiritless Coup d'Etat-' (ミカグラ学園組曲２　無気力クーデター) is the second novel of the Mikagura School Suite series. The main focus is about Yuto's past, the aftermath of Eruna's opposition battle against Himi, and Eruna's preparation for an event, namely, the Rookie Battle Tournament. Summary Prologue : Eruna's victory quickly gained attention from the Newspaper Club. Not only her victory, but her unique power which didn't need any item in order to be activated was also noted by Rumina, the Newspaper Club Representative who came to interview her, since Rumina said that there's only one person who can do that. Chapter 1: Less Than Heroine : After being quickly recognized as a self-proclaimed champion in the Academy and receiving many points as a reward for her victory in the opposition battle, Eruna decided to eat breakfast in a posh restaurant inside the academy. Katai approached her and congratulated her there, making her really happy. In the middle of eating, Yuto and the drama club members also came to congratulate her and brought her an extra copy of the newspaper with Eruna's article inside it as well. While eating breakfast together, Eruna noticed that there is something wrong with Yuto, as if he was out of place and acting cheerful in front of others. However, she convinced herself that she'd better think about what will happen afterwards other than worrying about him since she has a simulation battle with Seisa after school. : The deal was, if Eruna wins, she'll be an official member of the Going Home Club. But if she loses, her status as a temporary member will be revoked. Chapter 2: A Lethargic Coup d’Etat : Yuto was a kid who had trouble in expressing his emotions, different from his little brother who was always liked by anyone he met. Their parents divorced and his mom separated him from his little brother. He realized that no one will like him if he kept his personality like this so he started to deceive everyone, even himself, to become a "Yuto Akama" who will be liked by everyone, as his little brother did, so that anyone wouldn't disappear and leave him behind. : Eruna's simulation battle with Seisa began and she was defeated easily by her. Eruna was surprised when Seisa revealed her overwhelming ablity, Killing Art, not to mention that she also didn't need an item to activate it, as said by Rumina earlier. This battle resulted in Eruna's removal as a temporary member of the Going-Home club. : After the battle was over, Eruna discussed the cause of her loss with Bimii and Kyoma, who happened to find her when he was going to buy some milk. Eruna pointed out that it was her power's fault which couldn't be activated properly during the battle but Bimii and Kyoma said otherwise, that she just couldn't control her power yet. : Due to her removal, Eruna was given one more chance to join any club and her countdown to the expulsion date was reset again. Since she felt that there's no suitable club for her in Mikagura, Bimii suggested that she make a new club instead. But there is a regulation that if a student wishes to create a new club, it will only be accepted if there are three potential members. Bimii suggested to her to start searching for potential members in the Rookie Battle Tournament, an event for first year students which would be held soon. Chapter 3: An Ecstatic Vivace : In order to gain potential members, Eruna began preparing herself for the Rookie Battle Tournament by practicing simulation battles with Himi and Asuhi, who also defeated her easily. In the middle of practicing, Yuto joined in and said he would like to have a practice battle with Asuhi, which made Eruna wonder if there is something that happened between the two, since Yuto called Asuhi with his first name without any honorifics, and he looked upset when Asuhi introduced himself to Yuto on the day Eruna had her simulation battle against Seisa. Asuhi was reluctant at first but eventually accepted Yuto's offer, only to be defeated by him in a blink. : After the practice was over, Nyamirin suggested a training activity for first-year students who were new to Mikagura Academy, specifically for Usamaru, Tonkyun, and Eruna, to Yuto, and he accepted it. Chapter 4: Houkago Six : Yuto decided to enroll in Mikagura Academy to "restart" his life and separate himself from his father. He met Nyamirin and joined the drama club there. He tried his best to become an ace so people would be dependent on him, he also tried to not to behave over-the-top in order to be liked by others, particularly seniors. Everything went well for him until Asuhi appeared. Lately Asuhi, who was still in Mikagura Junior High, became the topic of some articles on Mikagura Academy. His face and figure really resembled Yuto's little brother, making him irritated and depressed, and that resulted in a grudge against him. : Before the training began, the drama club members properly introduced themselves, and decided to name the training activity as Houkago Six. Time passed and finally the day of the technical meeting for Rookie Battle came. Shigure became a MC for this event and he introduced how the tournament works and the students who have high estimation points and are favored as the winner. The opponent for each student was also announced through a computer terminal. Eruna had to fight against Katai in the first round. : In the night before the tournament, Yuto confronted Eruna and asked her why she kept silent and still befriended him even though she knows that he was acting all along. Eruna said that it can't be helped and that the drama club members knew all along as well. They still befriended Yuto because he was a part of them and even though he was just acting, they still liked him despite his flaws. This made Yuto realize that it wasn't actually necessary to put on a mask in order to be liked by others since true friendship wouldn't leave him alone as he always thought. Chapter 5: Raise The Curtains! Rookie Battle : The first day of the Rookie Battle started. Eruna fought against Katai, who apparently has a power similar to Himi's, and won over her. She was also happy to see Yuto in good terms with Asuhi and befriended him now. She promised to Asuhi too that she'll keep winning every round so that they could meet and fight in the final battle of the Rookie Tournament. Involved Characters *Eruna Ichinomiya *Rumina Rikyuu *Bimii *Meika Katai *Yuto Akama *Himi Yasaka *Kurumi Narumi *Seisa Mikagura *Shigure Ninomiya *Asuhi Imizu *Kyoma Kuzuryuu *Nyamirin *Usamaru *Tonkyun *Kumano-san *Sadamatsu Minatogawa (Briefly) Illustration See also *Novels Category:Novels